La subasta
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Era por una buena causa, una subasta era una buena forma de reunir fondos. Yamato es uno de los subastados y Sora tendrá que comprarlo para salvarlo de una fanatica loca. Sorato y mención de Kenyako.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, este fic de Alendarkstar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El precio de salir con una estrella**

Aquel día Sora se había quedado a cargo de la floristería. Su madre tenía una cita con el dentista y ella le había dicho que se tomara el día libre pues ella podía encargarse del negocio durante todo el día.

No era la primera vez que quedaba a cargo pero el contar con Biyomon facilitó sus tareas. Cuando necesitaba de una flor solo tenía que pedírselo a su camarada, la digimon ave tenía buena memoria, no le costó memorizar el nombre de las flores que vendía.

Ese día Ken había ido a la florería buscando una flor para Miyako, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero notó que esa ocasión era especial.

—¿Crees que unas rosas serían muy simples para pedir matrimonio? — le preguntó Ken y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Le hacía feliz ver que dos de sus amigos unirían sus vidas. Ellos habían sido novios por varios años y ella de corazón les deseaba que fueran muy felices, los dos se lo merecían.

—Te recomendaría una camelia blanca. Las camelias significan "Te querré por siempre" y las blancas, inocencia y amor puro, eso describe a Miyako. Una dalia naranja quedaría bien, aunque las dalias significan inestabilidad una dalia naranja es perfecta para una declaración de amor extravagante, a Miyako le gustan esas cosas. Las hiedras significan fidelidad en el matrimonio, son buenos complementos para un ramillete. Una peonía blanca dice "Soy afortunado por tenerte", las rosa representan el amor, una rosa rojo intenso amor para toda la vida, los tulipanes dobles dicen "Tendremos éxito como pareja".

—Sora podría hacerte un ramillete con todas —agregó Biyomon al notar la mirada confundida de Ken.

—Miyako lo amaría —respondió Ken con una sonrisa —. Espero que acepte.

—No lo dudes —respondió Sora a la vez que le entregaba el ramillete —. Ella te ama.

—¿Podrías guardar el secreto? —le dijo mientras pagaba las flores —. Quisiera sorprender a Miyako.

—Entiendo —respondió Sora con una sonrisa —. Guardaré las mejores flores para tu boda con Miyako.

Cuando Ken se retiró, Sora notó que Wormmon parecía molesto. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado antes de preguntarle si había algo que le molestaba.

—Ken se va a casar —respondió con una expresión triste —. Todo será Miyako y no tendrá tiempo para estar conmigo.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso —le dijo Sora con una expresión maternal —. Ken es tu amigo y siempre lo será, no importa si hace nuevos amigos o si se casa con Miyako y tienen muchos hijos. No debes sentirte triste, no perderás a Ken, al contrario, ganaras una familia más grande.

Cuando Ken regresó por Wormmon el digimon ya se sentía mejor. Se despidió de Sora y de Biyomon con una sonrisa antes de seguir a su camarada.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, llegaron varias personas y vendió varias flores. Varias miradas se posaron sobre Biyomon pero a nadie parecía afectarle. Había sido un largo proceso, tuvieron que pasar por muchos problemas pero finalmente el mundo comenzaba a reconocer la existencia de los digimons.

Cuando Yamato llegó estaba cerrando la floristería. No lo esperaba pues cuando hablaron el día anterior le había dicho que tendría una importante reunión con su manager. Esas reuniones solían ser largas.

Cuando Yamato le pidió ayuda Sora no pudo negarse. Era un favor que le saldría costoso y quizás no era del todo correcto pero no podía decirle que no a Yamato menos cuando conocía sus motivos y los apoyaba.

El manager de Yamato había organizado una subasta con los miembros de la banda, negarse no era una opción pues era para una buena causa pero Yamato temía que una loca llegara a comprarlo y lo obligara a ser su novio por todo un día o cosas extrañas en las que no quería pensar.

Si bien era cierto que en esas subastas habían reglas que los protegía y que había un límite en lo que se les podía pedir a los subastados eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Yamato apreciaba a sus fans, le debía a ellos gran parte de su éxito pero eso no evitaba que lo asustaran sus fangirls. En uno de sus conciertos, cuando firmaba autógrafos, una de ellas logró colarse y robarle su camisa.

A Sora no le molestaba el que subastaran a su novio pues estaba de acuerdo con la causa, el hospital necesitaba de nuevos equipos médicos. Además confiaba en Yamato, sabía que al ser un músico famoso el tener celos solo le haría pasar un mal rato.

Desde el momento en que aceptó ser la novia de Yamato aceptó lo bueno y lo malo de él. Aunque en ocasiones le molestaba el mantener su noviazgo en secreto lo aceptaba. No se había dado el caso pero había escuchado de fans que agredían a la novia de su músico favorito.

Incluso le parecían divertidos los fanfics y fanarts que había visto de Yamato. Le parecía gracioso el que shipearan a su novio con sus compañeros de banda. Taichi solía usarlos para molestar a Yamato provocando muchas de sus peleas para que poco después se reconciliaran. En ocasiones pensaba que si las fans supieran de su amistad los shipearían, si bien eso rompería con los sueños de salir con su ídolo parecía que preferían el yaoi.

El manager les había mostrado varios casos en los que las fans llevaban su admiración demasiado lejos, en uno de ellos casi hacen a una mujer embarazada perder a su bebé por lo que se vio obligada a dejar el país.

Daba miedo la reacción de muchas de esas fans cuando consideraban que alguien era una amenaza para su ship.

Yamato no quería eso para Sora, incluso llegó a considerar el terminar con Sora o retirarse de la banda. Amaba a su novia pero no quería que por estar con él se viera en peligro pero el manager les ofreció una solución, mientras mantuviera su noviazgo en secreto no había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

—Cuando me uní a los Teen-Age Wolves no pensé en todo lo que implicaba unirse al mundo del espectáculo —fue el comentario de Yamato. Le gustaba lo que hacía, adoraba el subirse al escenario y cantar pero en ocasiones sus fans le resultaban fastidiosos, no todos, agradecía eso, pero sí la mayoría.

En una ocasión Biyomon se había enojado con Yamato. Se había encontrado con uno de los fanfics que Taichi había usado para molestar a Yamato y creyó que eran reales. Sora tuvo que sentarse a su lado y explicarle que nada de eso era real.

—Lo siento —le dijo Biyomon a Yamato cuando decidió volver a dirigirle la palabra —, pero si engañas a Sora nunca te lo perdonaría.

—Nunca haría algo así —respondió Yamato mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. No hicieron falta más palabras para convencer a la Digimon ave.

El día de la subasta tuvo que levantarse temprano para poder conseguir un lugar y aún así tuvo problemas. Eran muchas las chicas que acamparon en el lugar para tener la oportunidad de comprar un día con su músico favorito.

Había mucha gente, demasiada para su gusto. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo difícil que sería comprar un día con Yamato pero no podía permitir que eso la desanimara, Yamato confiaba en ella y no podía fallarle.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Lo que menciona el manager sobre porqué Sora y Yamato deberían ocultar su relación es cierto, no incluí nombres porque de hacerlo estaría haciendo mención de personas reales. Según tengo entendido, no lo confirmo, en Japón es mal visto que un ídolo musical tenga pareja pues se considera que está engañando a sus fans.

No es algo nuevo las guerras por los ships, tampoco el que se emparejen a los actores que interpretan a los personajes aunque estos estén casados, increíble hasta dónde puede llegar el fanatismo.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La subasta**

Para Sora fue una sorpresa ver a Mimi entre aquellas fans. Ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Vine a ayudarte —le dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo —. Además es divertido ver a todas esas fans histéricas, muchas están desesperadas por una cita.

Detrás de Mimi estaba Miyako, buscó un anillo en su mano pero al no verlo dedujo que Ken no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio. Dudaba que de haberlo hecho lo hubiera rechazado.

Hikari también asistió. De todas ellas parecía ser la más incómoda. No le gustaban ese tipo de eventos pero no quería dejar a sus amigos solos.

—Intentamos disfrazar a los chicos pero creo que nadie se lo hubiera creído —comentó Mimi cruzada de brazos. Sora no quiso imaginarse a sus amigos disfrazados pero fue inevitable.

—Yamato será el último en ser subastado, Miyako se encargara de apagar los micrófonos de las principales amenazas — le dijo Mimi en tono confidencial mientras señalaba a las que parecían ser las más locas.

—Pero eso no sería correcto. Esta subasta se hará por una buena causa —respondió Sora en el mismo tono.

—Y lo entiendo, es solo que no querrás exponer a que Yamato sea comprado por una posible violadora. Escuché a varias decir que se unirían para comprarlo, nosotras también lo haremos pero cuando ofrezcan más de lo que podemos ofrecer allí intervendremos. No me malinterpretes, Yamato es para ti solita, que Miyako y yo tenemos novio.

—Sin contar que el dinero no será problema, con solo los patrocinadores se consiguieron muchos donativos.

A pesar de que Sora no estaba del todo conforme con la idea de Mimi terminó accediendo. Al ver a esas chicas no pudo evitar pensar lo peor, realmente parecían planear cosas extrañas.

La subasta inició y con ello los gritos de las fans. Todas las compras estuvieron muy reñidas y se consiguieron buenos donativos pero ninguna podía compararse con la de Yamato. Él era el integrante más popular del grupo y por el que muchas habían asistido.

Fue al final, como Mimi había dicho y también la más esperada. En ese momento agradeció el tener a sus amigas, la hacían sentir con más confianza.

El subastador presentó a Yamato y los gritos se dejaron escuchar. Hizo la primera propuesta y no dejaron de escucharse las propuestas. Mimi era la que más veces levantó su paleta. Sora la había acompañado a varias subastas y sabía de lo que era capaz su amiga cuando quería comprar algo.

La suma que ofrecían por Yamato se hizo grande y llegó el momento de apagar los micrófonos del grupo de chicas más entusiastas. La suma era grande, cada vez crecía más y dudaba seriamente que ellas llegaran a pagarla así como que dejaran de ofrecer más dinero.

Desde el lugar en el que estaban, Sora pudo escuchar la propuesta que harían esas chicas, definitivamente era grande, un precio excesivo y mayor a lo que ella podía pagar pero el subastador no por lo que al final ella fue la afortunada.

—No desperdicies esta oportunidad —le dijo Mimi con absoluta seriedad —. Yamato es todo tuyo, pórtense mal.

Después de esas palabras Mimi y Miyako le dieron un pequeño empujón. Ella subió la tarima y tomó, era el momento de tomar lo que había comprado. Cuando la encadenaron a Yamato sintió un flash, dirigió su mirada al público y se encontró con Hikari tomándole una fotografía.

Cuando le ofrecieron unas esposas se sintió asustado. El anfitrión le dijo que si lo deseaba a partir del día siguiente, cuando iniciara la cita podría usarlas para encadenarse a Yamato hasta que terminara la cita en la noche.

Inmediatamente las rechazó. Si eso era parte del contrato entendía porque Yamato había estado tan preocupado cuando le dijo que necesitaba que lo comprara.

Una limosina pasó por ellos para llevarlos a su destino. Esa sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que irían a una cita sin necesidad de esconderse. La primera parada fue un restaurante, después de una larga mañana necesitaban comer algo.

Era un restaurante elegante, iba incluido en el paquete. Antes de entrar les tomaron una fotografía, necesitaban tener constancia del cumplimiento de la subaste. Luego se marcharon, le dijeron que les tomarían una fotografía al terminar la velada.

—Te compensaré por esto —le dijo Yamato mientras ella veía el menú —. Debiste gastar mucho, te pagaré lo que invertiste en la subasta.

—No es necesario, Hikari, Mimi y Miyako me ayudaron. Además era por una buena causa.

—A ellas también les pagare, aunque sea una parte, no tenían la obligación de hacerlo.

—Para mí tener una cita contigo no es una obligación —le dijo Sora antes de besar a su novio.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un mesero pero eso no les molestó. Tenían un largo día por delante y sería solo para ellos dos.

El mesero tomó sus pedidos y ambos nuevamente quedaron solos. Yamato comenzó a mostrarse nervioso y ella se sintió preocupada. Sabía que algo ocupaba su mente, podía percibirlo solo con ver sus ojos.

Les entregaron su pedido y ambos continuaron comiendo. Yamato ocasionalmente dirigía su mirada a la cocina pero inmediatamente volvía verla. Hablaron de temas triviales, Yamato le contó sobre su última entrevista y ella sobre su decisión de estudiar diseño.

—Pienso enfocarme en vestidos de novia —le dijo al Ishida y notó como comenzó a toser por lo que cambió de tema —. ¿Algún proyecto grande que ocupe tu mente?

—Pienso dejar la banda para convertirme en astronauta —respondió el rubio.

Sora sabía que eso era algo que él deseaba. Varias veces lo había descubierto revisando volantes e investigando sobre astronomía pero lo que aumentó sus dudas fue el que anunciaran una gira mundial, hasta ese momento Yamato no había querido hacerla. Esa era su despedida definitiva.

—Me alegra por ti —le dijo Sora y sus palabras fueron sinceras.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? No olvides que por el día de hoy te pertenezco.

—No lo tenía planeado —respondió Sora con sinceridad —, pero podemos planearlo entre los dos.

—Me temo que hay algunas reglas, por hoy tú mandas y debo obedecerte en todo —le dijo Yamato a la vez que le extendía un contrato —. Deberas firmarlo antes de que podamos continuar con la cita.

Sora tomó el contrato y comenzó a leerlo. En apariencia era un contrato normal, tan normal como lo podía ser tratándose que subastaba a un hombre pero al final hubo algo que no podía ignorar.

"Este contrato puede extenderse por más tiempo en caso de que Sora Takenouchi esté de acuerdo en casarse con Yamato Ishida".

—¿Sabías que sería yo quien te compraría? —preguntó Sora tratando de disimular la emoción que sentía.

—Me declaro culpable —agregó Yamato —. Cuando supe de la subasta arreglé todo para que ganaras aunque tuve algo de ayuda. Y bien ¿extendemos el contrato?

Sora Takenouchi era una mujer tradicional, ella respetaba las normas y sabía que las muestras de afecto no eran bien recibidas pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Después de responder que sí besó a Yamato sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los demás. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos,

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Con este capítulo este fic ha finalizado, no tengo nada más que decir, gracias por leer.


End file.
